Hurlock/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Achilles (by Leolab) Achilles is fighting in the Trojan War, and notices a semi-human warrior in the distance. He breaks off from the fighting, and charges the warrior, not recognizing his armor. The Hurlock raises his Darkspawn Longbow, and fires several arrows at Achilles. He raises his shield and catches them all, as he comes in range for his javelin. He throws it, only to see it deflected by the Hurlock’s shield. He draws his spear as the Hurlock unsheathes Blightblood. Achilles uses his range to his advantage, rarely if ever closing in with the Hurlock. It decides to charge, closing in with Achilles. The warrior manages to score several hits on the Darkspawn, causing thick, soupy blood to gush out. The Hurlock tries to batter Achilles’ shield, and the warrior is forced to drop his spear. He strikes out with his shield to cover himself while unsheathing his sword, which knocks Blightblood out of the Darkspawn’s hands. It takes out a more generic Darkspawn Longsword, and lashes out at Achilles. All of his blows were ineffectual, and Achilles counters with his own sword, and cuts off the Hurlock’s shield arm. Bleeding profusely but still alive, the Hurlock attempts to cut off Achilles’ head, but id battered back by his shield. Achilles uses the shield to knock the Darkspawn to the ground, and slams down on top of the fiend. He gets up, and stabs the Hurlock in the neck and head. He then strips it of armor and weapons and calls for his chariot. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Achilles won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ninja (I-Ninja) (by Leolab) The Ninja is walking in the Deep Roads, when he encounters a Hurlock. Immediately, he throws a shuriken at the Darkspawn. The Hurlock raises its shield, and blocks the deadly projectile. The Ninja then takes out his Katana, and starts fighting the Hurlock in a wild frenzy, activating his Ninja Rage to give him an edge. The Hurlock staggers back under the warrior’s unrelenting assaults, eventually realizing that the Ninja attacks in predictable strikes. He uses this information to get the upper hand, and bashes the Ninja with his shield. The Ninja lands on his feet, and runs up the wall. The Hurlock starts wandering, looking for his quarry. Suddenly, a dart explodes on his sword, shattering it. Discarding the easily-replaceable weapon, the monster switches weapon sets to draw his bow. He fires several shots at the running Ninja, and finally scores a glancing hit when he leaps off of a wall and blade hovers. The Hurlock switches back to its weapon, now holding Blightblood and a shield. It deflects several thrown shurikens, the ricocheting metal hitting the Ninja. Now in mortal peril, the Ninja resorts to using another of his Rage Powers: Ninja Shuriken. The Ninja starts moving down the narrow corridor, riding on a giant, spinning Shuriken. The Hurlock runs into one of the many crevices in the surrounding tunnel, and lashes out with Blightblood as the Ninja passes. The Shuriken disappears and the Hurlock exits, the Ninja’s head rolling on the floor. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Hurlock won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage